Chateau Lipstick
by CHNKJSH96
Summary: Sehun mencoba lipstick berwarna merah yang baru ia beli untuk menggoda Chanyeol. Apakah Sehun berhasil menggoda kekasihnya itu? warn: rated T-M, GS, typo. CHANHUN. FF ini terinpirasi dari lirik lagu LOTTO. review please
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : CHNKJSH96

 **Main pair** : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

 **Warning** : GS, typo

-oOOo-

.

.

-oOOo-

Sehun kini sedang duduk di depan meja rias yang ada dikamarnya. Hanya tinggal memakai lipstick saja dan penampilannya akan sempurna. Sehun beranjak kearah ranjangnya dan mengambil tas belanjaan berisi lipstick yang baru ia beli siang tadi. Sehun mengeluarkan lipstick dari kotaknya, alisnya bertaut heran "kenapa bentuknya lucu sekali, seperti botol wine?" gumamnya.

Sehun cepat-cepat mengambil kembali bungkus kardus kecil yang tadi membungkus lipstick itu, dibacanya pelan "Chateau wine lipstick, boleh jugaa~ okeyy kita cobaa~"

Sehun beranjak ke meja rias dan memakai lipstick barunya tadi, Sehun sengaja membeli warna merah padahal ia biasanya hanya akan membeli warna nude atau pink saja. Kali ini untuk menggoda kekasihnya tentu saja. Chanyeol kan paling gampang tergoda jika ia memakai lipstick merah.

"selesai" Sehun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Pantulan dirinya dicermin amatlah cantik. Gaun hitam yang panjangnya hanya 5cm diatas lutut Sehun dan juga dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka ditambah lagi makeup yang ia poles terlihat sangat menawan, menimbulkan kesan elegan dan sexy secara bersamaan.

Ting tong.

"Ah! Tepat sekali si Park itu datangnya" Sehun berjalan keluar kamarnya. Sehun membukakan pintu untuk sang kekasih "kenapa tak langsung masuk saja? Biasanya juga seperti itu"

Sang kekasih hanya diam menatap Sehun. Matanya sungguh terpana melihat kekasihnya saat ini. "Sehun- kau-" Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"apa? Aku kenapa?" Sehun menurunkan pandangannya melihat kaki dan tubuhnya yang dapat ia lihat untuk melihat penampilannya, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Sehun menyeringai, dia baru sadar pasti kekasihnya ini sudah tergoda. Sehun berhasil.

"kita tidak akan berangkat ke pesta, ayo ikut aku" Chanyeol menari Sehun masuk kedalam, tak lupa menutup pintu apartemen Sehun. Chanyeol sedang tak ingin diganggu saat ini.

"Yakk aku sudah berdandan seperti ini dan kita tak akan pergi. Park Chanyeol kau mau matiii?!" teriak Sehun. Namun usahanya sepertinya gagal karena Chanyeol tetepa menariknya bahkan kini Chanyeol dudah mendudukannya paksa di ranjangnya.

"dengar Sehun. Ya kau benar, aku akan mati. Kau dengar Sehun aku akan mati" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun sedikit banyak menjadi takut. "kau memang akan membuatku mati juka kau masih pergi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir didepan Sehun."Chanyeol kau kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa Sehun. Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan membeli lipstick warna merah. Kau sengaja menggoda ku ya?"

"iya memang" jawab Sehun santai.

Chanyeol berhenti kemudian menatap Sehun. "mana lipstik yang kau gunakan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat.

"kau mau apa?"

"jawab saja pertanyaanku Sehun" suara Chanyeol terdengar rendah tanda bahwa Chanyeol sedang serius. Sehun dengan cepat pangkit menuju meja riasnya mengambil lipstick yang tadi dia gunakan untuk ia serahkan pada Chanyeol.

"Chateau wine lipstick?" gumam Chanyeol ketika menerima lipstic yang di berikan Sehun. "Ah ini terbuat dari wine ya? mari coba kita rasakan seberapa nikmatnya lipstick wine yang kau pakai" Chanyeol segera menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya sejenak "masih lebih memabukan bibirmu ketimbang lipstick yang kau pakai Sehun" ujar Chanyeol sambil meremas pantat montok Sehun kemudian Chanyeol beralih menciumi leher Sehun dan dibalas desahan oleh Sehun.

.

-Chateau Lipstick-

.

Sehun kini sedang berada diatas pelukan Chanyeol. Keduanya masih sama-sama naked, hanya selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka.

"Chan" gumam Sehun pelan.

"Ya"

"Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menatap Chanyeol.

"Memang sebetulnya aku menyimpan kondom di lacimu untuk jaga-jaga jika aku tak bawa" Sehun mendelik mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sengaja?"

"Ya memang sengaja, biar saja kau hamil dan aku bisa menikahimu. Habis kau kalo ku lamar selalu ditolak, ini kan kesempatan langka untuk ku" jawab Chanyeol santai. "tapi ngomong-ngomong..lipstick mu ku sita dan jangan pernah kau pakai lagi kecuali aku mengizin kan mu"

"tapi itu kan baru saja ku beli" Sehun jelas protes keras, harga lipstick itu lumayan juga batinnya.

"akan aku belikan dengan merk yang sama, tapi jangan warna ini lagi. Tapi jika kau ingin berakhir dengan 2 ronde lagi aku mau membelikanmu dengan warna yang sama. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menatapnya.

"aku pilih opsi kedua boleh? Katanya kau ingin aku hamil agar cepat kau nikahi kan?" ekspresi Sehun saat berkata seperti intu kelewat santai.

"oke baiklah" Chanyeol belum sadar akan jawaban Sehun, sampai akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian. "EHH?! APA TADI KATAMU SEHUN?! Kau..kauu mau aku..." Chanyeol kaget dan langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"apa? Kali ini aku salah apa lagi?" Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Sehun! Ya-yang barusan tadi itu..kau..kau tadi menerima lamaranku kan artinya? Iya kan Sehun? Kau mau menikah dengan ku kan?"

Sehun diam menatap Chanyeol sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum mengiyakan pertanyaan kekasihnya barusan. Sehun menangkup pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, menariknya kemudian mencium Chanyeol.

"ya Chanyeol. Ya. aku menerima mu. Aku mau menikah dengan mu" Sehun menatap mata Chanyeol lebut.

Chanyeol menariknya dalam dekapan eratnya. "Sehun kenapa kau menerima lamaranku mendadak? Aku sedang tak bawa cincinnya"

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Konyol memang, berkali-kali Chanyeol mengajaknya menikah, melamarnya dengan cara yang romantis namun selalu ia tolak. Tapi ternyata ia malah menerima lamaran Chanyeol setelah bercinta. Salahnya juga sebenarnya, Sehun tahu jika Chanyeol paling tidak bisa menahan hormonnya jika melihat Sehun memakai lipstick merah entah apa alasannya yang pasti mereka akan berakhir di ranjang seperti sekarang ini.

"hormonmu benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku memakai lipstick warna merah ya?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Ya, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana akhirnya kan? Aku hanya tak bisa menahannya, warna merah di bibir mu seakan-akan membuatku menjadi banteng yang kapan saja siap menyerudukmu"

"dan memang benar, kau menerudukku sampai dalam" Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tertawa.

"opsi kedua" gumam Chanyeol sambil meringai.

"chan- hmpphh..ahh" Sehun kembali mendesah saat Chanyeol benar-benar ,menyerangnya. Saat ini Sehun sadar jika ia malam ini melakukan banyak kesalahan yang akan mebuatnya tidak bisa berjalan besok.

.

.

.

END? Or TBC

 **Pendek ya? ini sih niatnya cuma drabble gitu. Dan ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu LOTTO yang nyebutin salah satu merk lipstick. Dan aku suka bagian lirik itu hahaha**

 **Btw kalo ada yang mau lanjut bisa review aja yaa~**

 **Nb: FF Dream itu emang sengaja di buat pedek karena itu Cuma semacem teaser doang hehe pada ngira itu udah masuk FF ya? sebenernya sih belum. Dan aku lupa bilang di bawahnya tadi. Buat yang baca ini mungkin ada yang berminat baca Dream juga. karena main painya sama yaitu CHANHUN. Hanya awalnya yg berfokus sama KRISHO sebagai jembatan menuju bahagia Sehun/asekkk**

 **Okey. Sekian**

 **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : CHNKJSH96

 **Main pair** : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

 **Warning** : GS, typo

 **Words :** 2,802k

-oOOo-

.

.

-oOOo-

Chanyeol kini sedang berjalan di koridor sebuah kampus ternama, ia berjalan dengan santainya tanpa perduli dengan banyak tatapan orang yang ia lewati sejak tadi. Tak ada yang aneh sebenarnya. Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang tampan, bahkan hanya dengan balutan celana jeans panjang dan tshirt hitam yang pas di bodynya yang kekar . Mungkin itu lah alasan banyak orang yang menatapnya saat ini.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Dance'. Tangannya memegang knop pintu dan membukanya. Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu mendadak berhenti menggerakan tubuhnya. Termasuk Sehun, orang yang memang menjadi tujuan Chanyeol datang kemari.

Chanyeol hanya menaikan satu tangannya, tanpa pergerakan apapun, hanya mengangkat tangannya. Sehun tentu sudah mengerti apa maksudnya, dengan cepat dia mundur kemudian berlari kecil untuk mengambil tasnya. Saat berbalik, Sehun langsung menatap jengah segerombolan wanita yang mengerubuti pria-nya. Ya tentu saja Chanyeol adalah prianya.

"Sorry ladies, wanitaku sudah terlahat cemburu. Bisakah kalian mundur sedikit?" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. Sehun hanya berdiri malas sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Sehun?! Dia kekasihmu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka pada Sehun, karena hanya Sehun yang terlihat marah.

"dia bukan kekasih ku" Sehun menjawab dengan nada dingin, kemudian menjalan mendekat kearah gerombolan wanita yang terlihat berbinar mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sehun bergerak memasuki kerumunan sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

"benarkah aku bukan kekasihmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terseyum miring.

Sehun mendorong Chanyeo dada Chanyeol pelan, tak berarti memang tapi itu membuat Chanyeol mendur sedikit. "Ya. kau memang bukan kekasihku. Tapi kau...SUAMI-KU"

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Sehun berbalik menghadap semua wanita yang menatapnya bingung."Kalian tidak dengar ya? dia sudah beristri. Jadi pergilah, jangan ganggu dia" ujar Sehun galak.

Sehun menarik Chanyeol pergi, meninggalkan semua orang yang mendengar ucapannya masih diam terkejut. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan. Seperti ' _sejak kapan Sehun menikah'_ itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling banyak bermunculan.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kini berada di dalam mobil. Keduanya masih saling diam, hanya saja Chanyeol terus tertawa sejak kejadian tadi.

"berhentilah tertawa. Kau membuat telingaku sakit"

"Sehun, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kau seganas itu" Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol kesal. Ini kan salah Chanyeol juga yang membuat Sehun harus berkata seperti tadi. Lagi pula untuk apa si Dobi bodoh ini datang ke kampusnya? Kurang kerjaan, padahal Sehun yakin sebenarnya pekerjaan Chanyeol itu banyak. Tapi memang dasar dia saja yang bodoh.

"hei Sehun"

"apa lagi?"

"kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengan ku secepatnya ya? kau ingin kita bercinta sepanjang waktu kan?"

Ini gila, batin Sehun.

"jadi kau berencana menikahiku hanya karena diotak mu hanya ada sex?" ucap Sehun tajam. "hentikan mobilkan"

"he-hei aku hanya bercanda sayang" Chanyeol mulai panik.

"aku sedang dalam mood tak ingin bercanda dan tak bisa menerima candaanmu" Chanyeol tahu Sehun memang sedang serius saat berkata seperti itu. Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah dan menepikan mobilnya di area yang lumayan sepi.

Sehun berusaha membuka pintu mobil namun gagal."buka kunci otomatisnya Park"

"tidak. dan tak akan pernah Sehun. Kau salah faham dengan perkataan ku yang tadi, kau tau aku tak seriuskan?" Chanyeol memelas.

Sehun tahu jika Chanyeol sedang jujur, lagi pula bukan itu hal yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun marah. Wanita memang selalu mencari-cari alasan jika dia sedang cemburu.

"maafkan aku, aku yang salah. Aku sama sekali tak berniat menjadikan ku pemuas nafsu ku semata Sehun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" suara Chanyeol yang berat mengalun lembut di telinga Sehun.

Sehun menoleh menatap iris indah Chanyeol. "haah baiklah ku maafkan" ucap Sehun tulus, namun wajahnya masih menampakan raut kesalnya. "dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah datang ke kampusku tanpa memberi kabar"

"kenapa? Apa aku salah menjemput kekasihku sendiri?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada sedih.

"Ish kau ini pura-pura atau memang tidak sadar jika MANTAN mu yang satu kelas dengan ku terus menatapmu memuja?" Sehun sengaja menekankan kata mantan kemudian menegakan badannya dan bersidekap menap Chanyeol kesal.

"jadi...Sehun-ku ini sedang cemburu?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Lupakan. Kita pulang sekarang"

"hei mana bisa begitu, jelaskan dulu kenapa kau cemburu"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar " Jangan fikir aku tidak tahu jika setiap malam Baekhyun masih terus mengirimi mu pesan" Sehun melirik Chanyeol.

"tapi kau kan tahu jika aku tak pernah membalas pesannya sekali pun" elak Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tetap jujur, dia memang tak pernah membalas pesan Baekhyun –mantan kekasihnya-

"sudah ku katakan, ganti nomormu"

"Aku tak tahu jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku Sehun" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas membuat Sehun memelototinya. Sehun itu sebenarnya tipe orang yang cuek, jika dia bisa sedetail ini dengan Chanyeol itu tandanya Sehun memang begitu memerhatikannya dan mencintainya, buktinya hanya karena mantannya tadi menapap dan mengiriminya pesan saja Sehun sudah cemburu. Ugh Chanyeol jadi makin mencintainya, habis Sehun terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang cemburu.

"Sehun, kemarikan posel mu" ujar Chanyeol.

"untu apa?" dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal Sehun tetap menuruti Chanyeol dan memberikan ponselnya.

"mulai sekarang ponselmu aku yang pegang, begitu pula sebaliknya" ujar Chanyeol santai sambil menukar poselnya dengan ponsel Sehun. "kau bisa membalas pesan dari siapapun jika menurutmu itu mengganggu". Sehun mengerti apa yang di katakan Chanyeol. Secara tak langsung Chanyeol menyuruhnya membalas pesan mantannya itu kalau ia tak suka.

"bagaimana jika ada panggilan penting yang masuk?"

"kau tinggal berikan nomornya padaku dan aku akan menghubunginya kembali, gampangkan? Lagi pula anggap saja ini latihan kejujuran sebelum kita benar-benar resmi bulan depan" Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya genit.

"call, ku terima tantangan mu. Jangan salahkan aku jika mungkin mantan mu menangis sesegukan" Sehun mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian mulai mengotak-atik ponsel Chanyeol, dimulai dari mengganti seluruh SNS yang Chanyeol miliki dengan foto mereka berdua.

"satu pesan dari Kris" gumaman Chanyeol berhasil membuat Sehun menoleh cepat. "jadi bukan hanya aku saja ya yang masih di beri pesan oleh mantannya?" sindir Chanyeol.

"aku tidak. cek saja jika tidak percaya, riwayat pesan yang terakhir dikirimnya itu beberapa bulan lalu"

"aku tahu, karena Kris mengirimi mu pesan untuk tak lupa mengecek undangan pertunangannya yang ia kirimkan untuk mu" Chanyeol terkekeh karena berhasil mengerjai Sehun.

"oh benarkah? Baguslah ia bisa move on dari ku" jawab Sehun percaya diri.

"Kris itu dijodohkan asal kau tahu"

"Kau tau dari mana? Eyhh apa jangan-jangan kau ya yang dijodohkan dengannya?"

"Kalau bicara jangan sembarangan nyonya Park-"

"boleh ku ralat? Calon"

"okey baiklah calon nyonya Park yang terhormat" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Jadi? Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"bisakah kita membicarakannya sambil jalan? Sepertinya kita akan telat jika terus berdiam seperti ini" Chanyeol mengingatkan Sehun jika mereka ada acara makan malam keluarga.

"Ah kau benar, yasudah cepat" jawab Sehun singkat.

Chanyeol kemudian menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya. Sambil menyetir Chanyeol terus bercerita tentang bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Kris sebulan yang lalu. Dan menurur cerita yang baru saja Chanyeol sampaikan, Sehun baru mengertahui sebuah fakta jika pesta beberapa malam yang lalu adalah pesta pengumuman pertunangan Kris. Tentu saja Chanyeol diundang, karena Chanyeol adalah salah satu mitra kerja Kris.

Dan yang lebih membuat Sehun kaget adalah fakta bahwa Kris itu dijodohkan. Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol. Habis jika difikir-fikir bagaimana mungkin seorang Kris dengan relanya di dijodohkan. Ah tapi masa bodoh dengan Kris, dia hanya masa lalu. Tapi sayang juga kemarin ia melawatkan moment langka ketika Kris di umumkan akan bertunangan, haha kata teman Chanyeol yang datang kemarin, wajah Kris benar-benar terkejut. Uhh Sehun benar-benar ingin melihatnya.

.

Lipstick Chanteau

.

Chanyeol kini sedang berbaring di ranjang kamar Sehun, menunggu princess cantiknya selesai merias diri untuk acara makan malam keluarga. Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan setelan Jas hitam dengan aksen putih senada dengan gaun yang Sehun kenakan. Jangan heran, Chanyeol memang meninggalkan beberapa pakaiannya di apartemen Sehun begitu pula dengan Sehun yang meninggalkan beberapa pakainnya di apartemen milik Chanyeol, baik itu pakaian formal atau pakaian santai. Karena terlalu sering intensitas mereka menginap di apartemen satu sama lain.

"malam ini aku pakai lipstick yang kau sita itu ya Chan" Sehun memutar duduknya menghadap ke Chanyeol yang kini langsung bangkit mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"tidak hari ini, aku tak mau kita membatalkan acara penting ini Sehun"

Sehun cemberut mendengarnya, dia tadi sempat melihat Chanyeol menaruh lipsticknya di laci yang ada di kamarnya tapi sayang sekali kuncinya ada di kantong Chanyeol.

"kau bisa memakai warna lain Sehun, aku kan sudah membelikan mu dengan merk yang sama. Pakai saja yang itu" tunjuk Chanyeol kearah meja rias Sehun.

"tapi aku ingin memakai yang didalam laci itu~" rengek Sehun manja. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mulai goyah, namun dia mendapatkan ide lain.

"Setelah makan malam kau boleh memakainya" ucap Chanyeol sambil menaikan satu sudut bibirnya. Sehun tahu arah perkataan Chanyeol.

"mesum" Sehun bergerutu, kemudian kembali menatap cermin di meja rias dan memakai lipstick yang Chanyeol maksud tadi. Memang sih merknya sama-sama Chanteau tapi ini bukan warna yang Sehun inginkan, tapi apa boleh buat. Anggap saja ini sebagai penghormatan atas pengorbanan Chanyeol yang dengan berani masuk ke dalam toko kosmetik hanya demi dirinya.

Sehun mengerjap pelan, sepertinya Chanyeol salah memilih warna lipstick. Jika di lihat dari tutup lipsticknya memang berwarna ungu. Tapi jika di pakai warnya menjadi merah dibibir Sehun. Sehun tersenyum menang. Sehun kemudian bangkit dan membangunkan Chanyeol yang telah kembali berbaring sambil memejamkan mata.

"ayo berangkat" ucap Sehun sambil duduk dan mengelus paha Chanyeol. Gerakan tangan Sehun membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol segera bangkit berdiri. Chanyeol meraba saku Jasnya, memastikan kunci laci yang ada di kantongnya masih ada. Dan benar saja kuncinya memang masih ada padanya. Lalu kenapa lipstick Sehun warnanya merah?.

"Sehun! Kau membobol laci mu ya?!" tuduh Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Tidak. kau bisa cek kalau memang tak percaya" jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk laci tempat Chanyeol menyimpan kondom, sex toys dan barang sitaan berupa beberapa lipsticknya yang berwarna merah yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Lalu- bibirmu"

"kau yang membelikannya. Lain kali kalau membeli sesuatu cek lah terlebih dahulu" Sehun terkikik dengan reaksi Chanyeol. Dan Sehun benar-benar ingin tertawa kencang saat melihat celana Chanyeol terlihat menggembung.

"Sepertinya kita akan datang telat ya?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil memberi kode.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mencium bibir Sehun. Memainkan bibir atas dan bawah Sehun bergantian. Ciumannya semakin ia turunkan ke leher Sehun yang terekspose. Mengecupnya.

"Jangan sampai meninggalkan bekas Chan, kita masih harus menemui orang tua kita ugh~" Sehun masih belum gila untuk datang menemui keluarga mereka dengan keadaan leher yang penuh kissmark.

"kita sudah tak ada waktu lagi Sehun, kita akan selesaikan ini dengan cepat" mata Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Mereka benar-benar akan terlambat jika harus melakukan pemanasan. Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang sambil berusaha membuka belt celananya kemudian menarik Sehun jongkok di depannya. "kulum ini" Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah tegang didepan bibir Sehun.

Sehun menurutinya, tangannya dengan lincah meremas dan mengocok penis Chanyeol yang besar. Bibir mungil Sehun masih terus mengecup ujung kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Diemutnya ujung kepala penis Chanyeol. Sehun memainkan lidahnya berputar di area lubang kencing Chanyeol, menggelitiknya nikmat.

Chanyeol mendangakan kepalanya sesekali menggeram nikmat, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya kebelakang sedangkan tangan satunya lagi memegangi kepala Sehun menyuruhnya mengulum penisnya dalam-dalam.

"ahh terus seperti itu Sehun. Ahh yaa kau pintar ughh"

Sehun masih betah memaju mundurkan kepalanya di selakangan Chanyeol. Tangannya kini tak hanya memanjakan batang kejantanan kekasihnya tetapi juga memainkan bola kembar yang ada di depan matanya. Meremasnya gemas. Sehun amat menyukai sensasi ketika ia mengulum penis Chanyeol karena ketika dirinya mengulum penis Chanyeol, Sehun dapat medengar desahan Chanyeol dan melihat ekspresi nikmat Chanyeol. Walau Sehun pastinya lebih menyukai jika ia yang berada di bawah kukungan kekasihnya itu.

Plop

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya. Sehun tahu jika Chanyeol adalah petarung ranjang yang hebat dan tak akan cepat mendapatkan klimaks hanya dengan hisapan saja. Biasanya Chanyeol akan mencapai puncak jika dirinya sudah klimaks yang kedua kali. Chanyeol pria yang dapat membahagiakan wanitanya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari sampai urusan ranjang. Dan menurut Sehun, Chanyeol itu hot apalagi saat tubuh nakednya yang bereringat membuat kesan sangat sexy ditubuh Chanyeol yang kekar dipenuhi otot, dan terlebih Sehun amat menyukai tusukan Chanyeol yang dalam. Ugh celana dalam Sehun benar-benar basah sekarang.

"Chan, kita tak ada waktu lagi" perkataan Sehun segera menyadarkan Chanyeol dari kenikmatannya.

"menungging Sehun" Sehun kemudian menungging sesuai perintah Chanyeol. Sehun dapat merasakan Chanyeol menaikan gaunnya sampai di bagian pinggangnya kemudian menurunkan celana dalam Sehun hanya sampai lutut.

Chanyeol menggoda Sehun dengan menggesekan penisnya diantara lipatan vagina Sehun yang merah.

"kau sudah basah sekali eoh" ujar Chanyeol menggoda.

"Diam dan masukan saja ahh~ kita tak ada waktu lagi bodoh" ucap Sehun dengan susah payah menahan desahannya.

"keluarkan saja desahan mu, aku menyukainya" Chanyeol mencium tengkuk Sehun. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol menekan penisnya masuk kelubang surga milik Sehun.

"enghh~ aaa-ahh" see, baru kepalanya saja Sehun sudah mendesah. Chanyeol terus mendorongnya masuk kedalam sampai tak ada yang tesisa dibagian luar, Chanyeol memasukan seluruh miliknya di vagina Sehun.

Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya, memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk memulai aksi yang dapat membuat mereka melayang nikmat. Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat, tangannya sesekali meremas dada Sehun dari luar. Sehun terus mendesah terlebih saat penis Chanyeol yang panjang menubruk sesuatu di dalamnya, ugh sangat nikmat.

" Chanyeol ahh lebih dalam lagi ahh ugh~" Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ini benar-benar nikmat batinnya.

"kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai penisku yang ada di dalam mu? Hm?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang sedang bermain sendiri di klitorisnya mencari kenikmatan lebih.

Sehun mendesah keras ketika jemari Chanyeol menekan dan memainkan klitorisnya memutar. Sehun rasanya ingin berteriak kencang. Ini benar-benar nikmat, bayangkan saja, lubangnya terisi penis besar Chanyeol yang terus menggenjotnya, dadanya di remas oleh tangan kiri Chanyeol dan klitorisnya di mainkan , semua itu Chanyeol lakukan secara bersamaan.

"ughh Chan akh- aku sepertinya akan sampai.."

"tunggu aku sebentar lagi ahh" suara berat Chanyeol menambah libido Sehun jadi meningkat.

"ta-tapi aku sudah tak tahan Chan ahh ahh~" Suara Sehun ikut bergoyang seiring sentakan penis Chanyeol di vaginanya. Chanyeol merasakan vagina Sehun semakin berkedut membuatnya menggeram.

"CHANYEOL ahhh akh"

Penisnya yang ada di dalam Sehun tak sengaja terlepas bersamaan dengan cairan yang muncrat dari vagina Sehun yang Squirt. Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat, menandakan Sehun telah mencapai kenikmatannya. Tapi Chanyeol tak membiarkan itu lama karena Chanyeol kembali memasukan penisnya kembali.

Tubuh Sehun berguncang seirama dengan tusukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat merasakan vagina Sehun masih berkedut karena orgasmenya. Semakin lama tusukan Chanyeol bertambah cepat dan Sehun merasa Chanyeol akan segera sampai.

"aakh SEHUN ahh~" Chanyeol menekankan penisnya dalam-dalam divagina Sehun. Membiarkan cairannya memasuki Sehun dengan harapan nantinya akan membuahkan hasil.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tersungkur lelah di atas ranjang. Mereka melakukan sex bahkan dengan pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh masing-masing. Chanyeol tertawa di buatnya. Chanyeol duduk kembali di sisi ranjang kemudian mengambil tissue yang ada dinakas untuk membersihkan sela paha dan vaguna Sehun yang berlumuran caiarannya.

"Sehun kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tentu saja"jawab Sehun sambil membiarkan Chanyeol membersihkan vaginanya. "Chanyeol...jangan mulai lagi" geram Sehun saat tangan Chanyeol tak lagi membersihkan vaginanya malah memainkannya kembali.

"oke baiklah" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "tapi yang tadi itu kau duluan yang menantangku untuk datang telat jika kau ingat" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"sudahlah lebih baik kita ganti pakaian dan cepat pergi. Mereka pasti menunggu kita"

Chanyeol menyetujui usul Sehun. Keduanya kini bangkit untuk berganti pakaian walau di isi dengan dengan godaan Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun berganti pakaian di depannya.

.

Lipstick Chateau

.

"kalian dari mana saja? Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam"

Mereka –Sehun dan Chanyeol- baru saja sampai di kediaman Park dan langsung medapat teguran dari Tuan Park. Semua orang sudah berkumpul, bahkan beberapa sepupu Chanyeol dan Sehun juga ada disana.

"habis buat anak" jawab Chanyeol asal. Sehun tentu saja langsung memukul lengannya kencang.

"maafkan kami karena terlambat abonim" Sehun membungkuk hormat.

"tapi sepertinya Chanyeol serius ya mengucapkan jika kalian habis buat anak?" tanya Luhan sepupu Sehun. Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol panik, tapi yang di tatap malah santai-santai saja. "aku benarkan Sehun-ah. Kau bisa becermin dan melihat sendiri bagaimana lehermu itu"

Luhan dan yang lain tertawa geli, bahkan orang tuanya dan orang tua Chanyeol juga. Chanyeol terlihat menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Sehun dengan wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Sungguh menggemaskan batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun gemas kemudian menarik Sehun menuju tangga kelantai atas untuk membawanya menuju kamarnya.

"karena kalian sudah tahu maka aku akan lanjutkan ya" Teriak Chanyeol sembari berlalu.

"CHANYEOL!" Sehun berteriak kesal. Tentu saja kesal, dia sudah semalu ini malam ini. Besok harus ditaruh mana wajahnya.

"buatkan eomma cucu ya Chanyeol-ah" itu suara ibu Sehun yang kemudian diamini ayah Sehun.

"yaa benar! Buatkan kami keponakan Chan!" itu suara Minseok sepupu Chanyeol yang juga datang.

"laki-laki ya Chan agar bisa jadi penerus keluarga kita" oke yang itu ayah Chanyeol.

"OKE TENANG SAJA, SEMUA PERMINTAAN KALIAN AKAN KU WUJUDKAN" Teriak Chanyeol lagi membuat semua yang ada di ruang keluarga bersorak heboh.

Ingin rasanya Sehun membenturkan kepalanya di tembok, namun sayang ia masih terlalu sayang nyawa.

"ayo Sehun kita lanjutkan" Chanyeol menyengir tak bersalah.

.

.

.

TBC

 **FF ini akhirnya jadi rated M!**

 **Sesuai permintaan yaa, karena yang review lumayan banyak yanga minta ini naik Rated. Dan akhirnya beginilah...**

 **Jangan pada kepingin yaa kalo baca ini...**

 **Dan...menurut kalian ini udah hot belum? Wkwkwk**

 **Thanks buat repons dengan cara review/fav/follow**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
